


E l'ideale che annega nel fango

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Goccia a goccia.Era così che si era imposto di fare Kota, goccia a goccia.Apriva una bottiglia, annusava un po’ l’aroma del sakè o della vodka o del rum o della tequila, e poi richiudeva, e poi riapriva e ne beveva solo un sorso.Così pensava di farcela, almeno per un po’.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	E l'ideale che annega nel fango

**_ \- E l’ideale che annega nel fango - _ **

Goccia a goccia.

Era così che si era imposto di fare Kota, goccia a goccia.

Apriva una bottiglia, annusava un po’ l’aroma del sakè o della vodka o del rum o della tequila, e poi richiudeva, e poi riapriva e ne beveva solo un sorso.

Così pensava di farcela, almeno per un po’.

Ma un sorso dopo l’altro le bottiglie finivano, e così anche i soldi, e lui si ritrovava a rubacchiare delle bottiglie di shochu che servivano solo a bruciargli la gola e ad ammazzargli l’umore, fino a quando non cadeva addormentato sul pavimento del proprio monolocale, sporco e con l’aria viziata dal fumo delle troppe sigarette.

Quanto poteva andare ancora avanti, con quella vita?

Eppure c’aveva provato, eccome se c’aveva provato.

Si era laureato nei tempi giusti, aveva trovato un buon lavoro in un’azienda di tutto rispetto.

La sua relazione con Kei era felice, tanto che si era ritrovato spesso a pensare quanto la sua vita fosse perfetta.

Sapeva che non sarebbe durato; avrebbe dovuto presagirlo, avrebbe dovuto mettere un freno all’euforia del ragazzino immaturo convinto di avere il mondo ai suoi piedi e rendersi conto che non esiste una vita che sia sempre del tutto felice.

C’era stato quell’ammanco, e i suoi colleghi erano stati fin troppo bravi a far ricadere la colpa unicamente sul novellino.

C’erano state delle indagini interne, e poi una condanna che non meritava.

C’era stato il licenziamento e lui che veniva scortato all’uscita, con il capo chino e una voglia di urlare alla quale sapeva di non poter cedere.

Perché sei mesi prima, quando tutto era iniziato, aveva ancora una dignità da mantenere.

Da lì in poi tutto era scivolato verso un baratro di cui ancora non riusciva a scorgere il fondo, e così si era ritrovato nella situazione attuale.

Con quel curriculum macchiato da una colpa che non aveva commesso, nessuno aveva preso il rischio di assumerlo.

I primi tempi andava in giro a fare colloqui su colloqui, indossando il suo miglior sorriso, quello che non aveva impiegato troppo a sparire dal suo viso.

Kei l’aveva aiutato. O meglio, c’aveva provato.

Aveva lasciato che si trasferisse a casa sua, non gli aveva fatto pagare le spese, continuava a proporgli offerte di lavoro su offerte di lavoro, e assecondava i suoi malumori quando gli venivano sbattute ripetutamente porte in faccia.

Alla fine Kota non aveva più sopportato quella situazione.

Ricordava di essere tornato a casa una sera, dopo l’ennesimo rifiuto, e di aver indugiato di fronte alla credenza aperta, prima di afferrare una bottiglia di sakè.

Non era mai stato un gran bevitore, non fino a quel momento, ma nel giro di un’ora la bottiglia era finita, e lui si sentiva meglio.

Quando Kei era tornato a casa avevano litigato furiosamente, e Kota era arrivato ad un limite così alto della propria sopportazione da picchiarlo.

Uno schiaffo, non di più.

Ma il giorno dopo aveva preso la sua roba e se ne era andato, sotto lo sguardo in lacrime del più piccolo che tentava di giustificare il suo gesto, e di dirgli che senza un lavoro non sarebbe potuto andare da nessuna parte.

Kota non aveva fatto altro che irritarsi ancora di più per quel suo commento, e non l’aveva nemmeno degnato di una risposta.

Con quel poco denaro residuo sul suo conto, aveva pagato il primo mese d’affitto per quel monolocale che odiava, ma del quale aveva dovuto accontentarsi.

Trovava qualche lavoro part-time di tanto in tanto, e questo gli serviva a tenere a bada il padrone di casa che sembrava appostarsi sempre dietro la sua porta, in cerca di un affitto che lui non era quasi mai in grado di pagare.

Non appena aveva del denaro nel portafogli correva al conbini, afferrava la prima bottiglia che trovava e tornava a casa, cominciando a bere fino a quando l’alcool non gli annullava i sensi, fino a quando non riusciva addirittura a ridere della sua condizione, fino a quando non lo sfiniva e non lo faceva addormentare, e lui era costretto a ringraziare il sakè o la vodka se riusciva a non avere incubi.

Kei passava a trovarlo.

Troppo spesso, secondo i suoi gusti.

Ogni volta gli diceva di non tornare, e ogni volta il più piccolo si ostinava a farlo, come attratto dalla condizione quasi pietosa in cui si trovava l’altro, come se Kota fosse la sua missione da portare a termine.

E lo odiava per questo, odiava lo sguardo nei suoi occhi, quella pena che lo faceva sentire sempre inutile ed insignificante, e disgustoso e indegno della sua pietà.

Ma non aveva più alzato nemmeno un dito contro di lui, non avrebbe potuto farlo.

Se gli diceva di andarsene e di lasciarlo in pace, se gli diceva di non tornare mai più, era per non lasciargli quello spettacolo impresso nella mente, perché non era così che gli sarebbe piaciuto farsi ricordare, non dall’uomo che non riusciva ancora a fare a meno di amare.

Tolse il tappo alla bottiglia di sakè più vicina a lui, facendo una smorfia quando la scoprì vuota.

In un gesto di nervosismo la scagliò contro il muro di fronte a sé, mandandola in frantumi.

E poi scoppiò a piangere, perché non c’era altro che potesse fare in quella situazione.

Avrebbe voluto mettere in ordine la propria vita. Avrebbe voluto poter tornare a pochi mesi prima, quando tutto era più semplice, avrebbe voluto poter tornare a casa da Kei e stringerlo a sé, vedere un sorriso sul suo volto e potergli dire che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che non c’era niente di cui dovesse preoccuparsi.

Avrebbe voluto essere abbastanza uomo da renderlo felice, nient’altro.

E invece era chiuso in quel circolo vizioso, in quell’appartamento maleodorante all’infuori del quale si nascondevano tutti i sogni ai quali aveva dovuto rinunciare, preda di una mente avvelenata dall’aria e di castelli in aria ormai distrutti dall’alcool e dalla sua inettitudine.

La strada per raggiungere quella tanto agognata felicità era per lui ormai chiusa, e sapeva che non sarebbe mai più potuto tornare indietro.

Afferrò il cellulare, fissando a lungo il numero di Kei prima di decidersi a chiamarlo.

Non avrebbe dovuto, perché sapeva che non era giusto, perché si era ripromesso di non farsi più vedere in quello stato, perché aveva giurato a se stesso di stargli lontano, lasciando così che lui potesse dimenticarlo, ma non ce la faceva.

Il telefono squillò a lungo, e stava quasi per dare forfait e tornare a disperarsi, quando sentì la voce squillante di Kei rispondere al telefono.

“Kota?” chiese, con tono esitante, quasi non riuscisse davvero a credere che ci fosse lui dall’altro capo del telefono.

“Ciao, Kei” biascicò lentamente il più grande, respirando velocemente. “Scusa se ti disturbo. È solo che...” deglutì, mordendosi un labbro. “Avevo voglia di sentire la tua voce” concluse, con voce roca, come prossima al pianto.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio, prima che l’altro rispondesse.

“Sei a casa?” gli domandò, pratico.

“Sì, sono... sono qui.”

“Bene. Aspettami, sto arrivando” gli disse, secco, chiudendo poi la conversazione, quasi temendo che l’altro potesse chiedergli di non farlo, come spesso accadeva.

Ma Kota non ne aveva la minima intenzione, non quella sera.

Si alzò da terra, lentamente, barcollando fino all’angolo della cucina.

Era rimasta solo una bottiglia di shochu. Scadente, peraltro.

Non c’era nient’altro che potesse bere e non c’era nemmeno uno yen nel suo portafogli per uscire a comprare una bottiglia di qualsiasi cosa.

Era stanco, Kota.

Sospirò, poi riprese lentamente il suo rituale.

Goccia a goccia.

Ma, anche così, le bottiglie finivano sempre troppo presto.

***

Kei era seduto sul limitare del divano.

Era peggio di come lo ricordasse.

L’ultima volta che era stato in quell’appartamento, aveva notato come Kota si preoccupasse almeno di tenere in ordine.

Ora c’erano vestiti sparsi alla bell’e meglio per il salotto, posacenere che sembrava non venissero svuotati da giorni.

E bottiglie vuote. Ovunque bottiglie vuote.

Kota era seduto sul pavimento con le gambe incrociate.

Fissava uno strappo nelle moquette con aria assorta, come domandandosi quando fosse comparso.

Ad Inoo venne voglia di piangere.

Era ubriaco, si vedeva da lontano un miglio, e dal momento in cui aveva aperto la porta non aveva aperto bocca. Si era limitato a baciarlo, lasciandogli sentire il sapore pungente dell’alcool sulle sue labbra, e lui aveva faticato a reprimere un conato di vomito.

“Perché mi hai chiamato, Ko?” domandò, con voce stanca.

Cercava di non essere troppo duro con lui, ci aveva provato fin dall’inizio.

Non aveva mai commentato il suo essere costantemente ubriaco, l’aver rinunciato a cercare un lavoro o l’essere andato a vivere in quel posto.

Non aveva mai detto niente Kei, ma nemmeno aveva mai creduto che il più grande potesse ridursi in questo stato.

E non l’aveva fatto per una fiducia incondizionata nei suoi confronti, ma solo perché sapeva quello che entrambi provavano e capiva quale fosse il suo stato mentale in quei momenti, ragione per quale aveva ritenuto che quella situazione fosse unicamente temporanea.

No, non si fidava di Kota, men che meno in quello stato.

La fede nel genere umano era un dono che doveva ancora ricevere, ancor più se alla prima occasione di difficoltà l’uomo che amava gli aveva dimostrato di non essere in grado di andare avanti, non con lui.

Yabu scrollò le spalle, piano, continuando a giocherellare con lo strappo nella moquette.

“Te l’ho detto, avevo voglia di sentire la tua voce. E avevo voglia di vederti. Io... l’ultima volta ti ho cacciato via di qui. Mi dispiace, Kei.”

Oh, lo ricordava bene Inoo.

Ricordava le grida biascicate di Kota, ricordava di aver avuto paura che gli facesse del male e ricordava di essere uscito da quella casa con una sensazione annichilante di sconfitta.

Si alzò in piedi, sospirando.

“Non importa. Non me la sono presa, io...” si morse un labbro, chiudendo gli occhi solo per un secondo. “Mi avevi detto di non venire, è stata colpa mia che non ti ho ascoltato, Ko” concluse, andando a prendere un sacco della spazzatura sotto il lavello in cucina e cominciando a rimettere in ordine.

Era più forte di lui. Si sentiva soffocare in quella casa, come se i muri gli si stringessero intorno.

Come se eliminata qualsiasi bottiglia e qualsiasi rimasuglio di alcool, Kota potesse improvvisamente tornare sobrio.

“Dovresti cercare di tenere un po’ più sistemato, Ko” gli disse poi, sorridendogli, come se il suo consiglio fosse puramente casuale, come se l’altro non avesse nessun problema di cui preoccuparsi.

“Ci provo, Kei. Ci provo a tenere ordinato” rispose l’altro, riuscendo a mettersi in piedi dopo qualche tentativo. “È solo che stasera sono un po’ stanco, per questo è così in disordine. Mi dispiace. Lascia stare, poi ci penso io...” biascicò, tentando di togliergli di mano il sacco.

Kei lo prese deciso per un polso, allontanandolo da sé.

“Non è un problema, non mi costa nulla rassettare un po’” lanciò uno sguardo intorno alla stanza, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore, un po’ scoraggiato. “Facciamo così: perché tu non ti vai a fare una doccia, mentre io continuo a mettere qualcosa a posto?” gli propose, cercando di mantenere il sorriso sul volto.

Kota parve riflettere per qualche secondo, ma alla fine parve convinto.

“D’accordo, vado” tentennò un attimo “Grazie, Kei-chan” aggiunse, passandogli una mano sulla guancia, dirigendosi poi verso il bagno.

A Kei venne quasi da piangere per quel gesto.

Un tempo era così quotidiano, e gli piaceva così tanto.

Ora ne era quasi disgustato, e non era così che avrebbe voluto sentirsi.

Non poteva provare ribrezzo per il tocco dell’uomo che amava, non voleva che andasse così. Voleva riavere indietro il Kota di cui si era innamorato, quello che non beveva, quello che aveva ancora una dignità da salvare.

Non era perché non gli importasse dei suoi problemi che non si creava remore nell’andare a trovarlo in quel posto così squallido, era solo perché si stava attaccando con le unghie e con i denti alla speranza che nel più grande ci fosse ancora quell’uomo, che potesse ancora tornare da lui, che potessero ancora amarsi come facevano un tempo.

Sospirò, continuando poi a gettare via bottiglie e mozziconi di sigarette.

Era disposto a sopportare, ancora e ancora, a sopportare tutto quello, a sopportare l’odore dell’alcool, a sopportare la mancanza di lucidità di Kota e quel circolo vizioso nel quale sembrava essersi rinchiuso.

Forse era vero, alla fine bisognava farsi un po’ male per riuscire ad ottenere ciò che davvero si voleva.

Kei si domandava soltanto quanto dolore avrebbe dovuto ancora infliggersi, la vista di cosa avrebbe dovuto sopportare, prima di potersi ritagliare la sua fetta di felicità insieme a Kota.

***

Si sentiva meglio.

Sì, si sentiva meglio.

La doccia l’aveva fatto riprendere, almeno in parte, dal sakè bevuto quella sera.

E ora, mentre si guardava allo specchio vagamente opaco del bagno, cercava di dire a se stesso che doveva combattere contro quella voglia di bere ancora, contro la voglia di annebbiare nuovamente la propria mente, contro la voglia di addormentarsi, senza sognare, senza provare più niente.

Si sciacquò il viso con l’acqua fredda, prima di tornare nell’altra stanza.

Kei aveva finito di buttare tutto quello che poteva, e si era messo a riordinare i vestiti sparsi in giro per la casa.

Kota arrossì lievemente, andandogli vicino e prendendogli un polso, come a voler dire di lasciar perdere.

Il più piccolo parve esitare per un attimo, ma alla fine si convinse.

Rimasero fermi sul divano, fissandosi l’un l’altro, come se si stessero studiando.

Alla fine, fu Yabu a prendere parola.

“Mi dispiace di averti fatto venire fin qui. È solo che...” sospirò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli ancora umidi. “Mi manchi, Kei. Mi manchi davvero” concluse, torturandosi le labbra con i denti e i palmi con le unghie, gesto che l’altro non poté fare a meno di notare.

“Allora torna a casa, Kota” ribatté, quasi esasperato. Sentiva di aver fatto lo stesso identico discorso troppe volte, e di non aver più voglia di perorare una causa persa. “Questa non è casa tua, tu... non puoi vivere così. Non puoi continuare a distruggerti in questo modo. Non puoi continuare a bere” gli disse, e si rese conto troppo tardi di quanto le sue parole suonassero d’accusa.

Yabu arrossì, alzandosi in piedi.

“Beh, mi dispiace! Non ho chiesto io di venire licenziato per un errore che non ho commesso, non ho chiesto io di non venire più assunto da nessuna parte solo per un pregiudizio! E non ho chiesto io di prendermi questo vizio maledetto!” gli urlò contro, alzando troppo il tono di voce, aumentando la propria voglia di bere, la propria voglia di rimanere da solo, mettersi in un angolo buio della stanza e ubriacarsi fino a dimenticare anche il proprio nome.

Kei alzò un sopracciglio.

Si morse le labbra un paio di volte, come cercando di trattenersi.

Ma alla fine, non ce la fece.

“Nessuno ti ha costretto, Kota. Nessuno ti ha infilato il sakè giù per la gola. Potevi prenderla in un altro modo, potevi farti aiutare. C’ero io accanto a te, ci sono sempre stato, ma te ne sei fregato e hai scelto la via più facile. Per cui adesso non venire a fare la vittima, perché anche se hai subito un torto, sei stato tu che hai scelto la tua strada” gli disse, con tono fin troppo calmo per la rabbia che effettivamente provava.

Yabu respirò a fondo.

Velocemente, sempre di più.

Poi tornò vicino a Kei, costringendolo ad alzarsi, tenendogli una mano sotto il mento.

Ignorò il suo gemito di dolore, aveva troppa rabbia in corpo.

“Tu pensi davvero che io non ci abbia provato?” sibilò. “Credi che mi sia buttato sull’alcool perché mi piace, perché avevo voglia di rovinarmi la vita?” continuò, leggendo un velo di paura negli occhi di Kei e non prestandovi troppa attenzione. “Ho provato a dire che non ero stato io, ho provato a dirlo ai colloqui. Ho provato anche a dirlo a te, e tu mi hai sempre risposto che non importava, che mi sarei rifatto una vita e una reputazione, ma non mi hai mai detto che mi credevi. Mi sono sentito come se fossi in mezzo ad una stanza piena di gente, urlando a squarciagola quello che pensavo e quello che mi avevano fatto, e nessuno avesse nemmeno alzato lo sguardo. Mi sono sentito come un rifiuto e basta, Kei.”

Lo lasciò andare di colpo, facendolo ricadere sul divano.

Poi andò in giro per la stanza, aprendo gli sportelli in modo compulsivo, consapevole che in casa non ci fosse niente da bere, ma continuando a cercare comunque, perché voleva qualcosa, perché ne aveva bisogno.

Non aveva mai parlato a Kei in quel modo.

Non gli aveva mai detto come si fosse sentito realmente, perché sapeva che il più piccolo aveva sempre agito con le migliori intenzioni.

Gli lanciò un’occhiata veloce, e lo trovò ancora fermo sul divano, con le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso.

Provò pena per lui, ma mai quanta ne provava per se stesso.

“Non volevo ignorare i tuoi problemi, Kota” lo sentì dire, in un mormorio sommesso. “Volevo solo... volevo solo aiutarti a credere che sarebbe andato tutto bene. E può ancora andare bene, noi possiamo ancora...”

Il più grande interruppe la sua ricerca, tornandogli accanto e prendendolo per le spalle.

“Cosa, Kei?” urlò, vedendolo piangere. “Che cosa possiamo fare io e te? Non c’è più niente da salvare, non lo capisci? È questo che sono, ed è questo che sarò d’ora in avanti. Non posso più tornare a vivere nella tua bella casa rispettabile a fingere di cercare un buon lavoro, quando so già che non mi assumerebbe nessuno. E soprattutto non posso continuare a dormire nel tuo stesso letto e vedermi rivolto quello sguardo di pietà, solo perché pensi di essere migliore di me!” chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, e quando li riaprì cercò di modulare il tono di voce. “Adesso vattene, Kei. Vattene da questa casa e non tornarci. Non avrei dovuto chiamarti questa sera, io...” prese un respiro profondo prima di continuare. “Io non voglio vederti mai più.”

L’espressione che Kei gli rivolse fu uguale, se non peggiore, a quando gli aveva dato uno schiaffo.

E poi smise di piangere, come se lo sconvolgimento avesse superato la tristezza.

E se ne andò.

Così com’era arrivato, se ne andò.

Kota rimase fermo a lungo.

Era rimasto da solo.

Forse, era questo che davvero voleva.

Di certo, era quello che meritava.

Si guardò intorno, con desolazione.

Non riusciva nemmeno a piangere, non aveva voglia di disperarsi.

Aveva voglia di dimenticare quanto appena successo.

Aveva voglia di bere.


End file.
